


Lost Stars

by MoriartysToyBoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartysToyBoy/pseuds/MoriartysToyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was perceived as insanity was infact something Jim took very little control over managing : Bipolar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Stars

Nothing in Jim Moriarty’s life held any permanence. Houses, cars, suits even the colour of the living room walls were painted over every month after he’d grown bored of the colour. This lack of stability also applied to his personality. Sherlock once called him insane and although Jim almost enjoyed to agree with him Sebastian knew different. The criminal was far from insane, his brain working in odd but completely sane ways. What was perceived as insanity was infact something Jim took very little control over managing : Bipolar.

“The mania makes it worth the rest.” He always said, eyes wide and glistening. Sebastian would come home to kisses, laughter, the expressive hands holding cigarettes and creating smokey patterns in the air. Jim’s thoughts were expelled from his brain at one thousand miles an hour, the irritability that followed when Sebastian was “too stupid” to understand it all. Music was blasted from the speakers, all the paintings destroyed as their faces morphed and talked. Meals and sleep became non-existent, because “what was the point?”

Jim, in the middle of the night, dragged Sebastian out for walks, teaching him the constellations whilst the man would secretly steal glimpses of the stars reflecting in his boss's’ eyes. The organisation flourished, new, ingenious plans formed and put into action. The money increased ten fold but was quickly lost, being spent on designer suits, watches, shoes and the drive filling with new expensive cars.

_**The highs were high but the lows were low…** _

“Life is pointless.” He always said, eyes hollow and dull. He came home to deathly silence, a bedroom smelling of smoke and alcohol. Jim’s thought were none existent, barely saying anything for weeks but merely leaning on Sebastian, using him as an oversized pillow. The scribbles on the walls were slashed out in red, wallpaper ripped, sometimes peppered with bullets. He went to bed late and woke up early, food being replaced with cigarettes and painkillers,

Outside didn’t exist, there were no walks, the stars became meaningless and so did work. His web frayed and tore at the edges, with no plans there was no work and no money. Profits were slim and men were let off (shot). Sebastian kept things together as much as he could but it was never enough.

_**Then there were the days of rest…** _

Jim slept early, got up on time and ate his three meals a day. The silver pistol was returned to him, although Sebastian still kept an eye on Jim when he had it in his possession. Business was steady, the man’s mind settled and the relationship happy. The restful days didn’t last long but Sebastian enjoyed them as they spent the days together, messed with Sherlock together and just enjoyed each other’s company.

It was one of these days they stood on a roof, hand in hand.

“We’re okay, aren’t we?” Jim asked, staring at the stars.

Sebastian squeezed the fingers in his, looking at the man next to him. Through all Jim’s days, he wouldn’t change a thing about their relationship, he wouldn’t let him get lost in himself.

“Never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> if any of this is inaccurate I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. It was venting as my head is rather confused at the moment.


End file.
